HELL'S Soul Vengeance
by TheDeadArtist
Summary: They killed his parents, they murdered him, took his life but he became cursed and blessed. He rose from the dead with his own dead body like that of a hollow. He embraces a friend and trains to become the expert mercenary so he can take down the ones who killed him and his family. He will have to figure out what he stands for in the process DEATH IS HIS FRIEND!
1. how all this SHIT started

HELL'S Soul Journey chapter 1 Prologue combination

By: TheDeadArtist

This night of my life couldn't have been any better at least until I was killed it really was nice I had been playing Xbox 360 with my friend and I decided I would go for a walk to enjoy my self and admire my surroundings and just appreciate life something not many kids did any more. Of course on my way back I decided to take a back route. Now before we go any farther into my story I am going to tell you about my family my mom was a receptionist for a complaint or ah how do you say it oh yes customer support and my dad was a police officer. My moms name was Kristen Richardson; my dads name is David Richardson. Now finally my one and only girlfriend Jessica nix (I considered her family when I was alive.) now the night before tonight my dad told me police stuff, stuff I really didn't think too much about until long later. It had been about how these new military guys CELL who worked for their parent company Hargreave&Rach were working with local crime lords to sell drugs and bring about anarchy over this town and everywhere all over the United States. Now that you know what I know you can get the idea on why I was killed and why my parents were murdered. So now back to my walk. I had headed down a dark alleyway and I went through the back alley with nothing happening but then these men came out of no where and in all honesty what was I to do I knew no way of fighting them then all of a sudden I hear "hey assholes why don't you pick on some one who can actually kick your asses!" and then this kid pulls a nice sized knife from its sheath on his leg. Then thought of this teen is going to get killed flew through my mind but of course I never really had much time to process it. So right after he said that and they looked at him they drew real combat knives and proceeded forwards to him but my savior was not about to die he held the knife backhanded and I knew from watching movies that only experts held short blades like that. Next one swiped at him he jumped back and came under the mans blade and stabbed him in the throat then moved to the next man and took his arm snapped it and slit his throat and then one man moved to strike but he got him in the foot and brought up the sharp part of the blade up the leg and then snapped his neck and finally the last man was a coward and took out what I now know as a M12 NOVA pistol and pointed it at me and pulled the trigger and blew me into oblivion. And that to whoever's listening to this is my last moment alive on earth.

Now I tell you what happened after I woke up some of it you won't believe some you will have to figure out for your selves. When I woke up I looked around me and I was on a bed and in a really shitty house or at least a room in the house because the wall had a giant chunk missing and the ceiling didn't look much better. Then came in a teenager he handed me a green flask with dripping yellow liquid, he had a mountain dew. He spoke and I heard "Drink it, it will heal you and give you strength." I tried to speak to no avail so I did what he said and drank and GODS YES I felt so much better and I said "thank you kid." Then something hit me like a truck his voice matched the one of last night then I remembered that I was supposed to be dead and that scared the nonliving shit out of me. He then said "alright I figure you just remembered that you should be dead and gone not alive and kicking plus you probably put that my voice is the same from last night well kid to put it lightly you've been branded with the Dark sign it's a symbol that will never allow you to die and that drink allows you to recover from just about any injury." I thought that the kid was crazy but then again he was right so far I was supposed to be dead so I then asked "ok so what about who are you?"

"You know that kid that ran into the door 8th grade?"

"Yeah a Zachary Schile right."

"Yes you got it but I'll tell you I'm not nerdy and I can certainly get ass if I wanted to, so on another note how are ya feeling Chris Richardson?"

"I feel like shit." I answered then another thing hit me like a rhino stampede what of my mom and dad. So I asked "so did you use those wicked knife skills to save my parents if they were in trouble?"

"Thankfully no I didn't and you dad is the only one in trouble with these people right now; they are alive but you can't go see them because they all believe your dead."

"Ok then well what am I to do?"

"You are going to fight these CELL CryNet people and your callsign is HELL over comms." And for two months I learned and trained how to use fire arms and knives and no weapon hand to hand combat and soon enough I was HELL the operative to fight for vengeance against my killers and who would later kill my parents. DEATH IS NOW MY FRIEND!

Well now I hope this works as a better first chapter for HELL'S Soul Journey and in all my honesty I enjoyed re writing it of course getting to the point of re writing it was hell but totally worth it so I hope you all enjoy it TheDeadArtist


	2. new perspective

HELL'S Soul Journey

Chapter 2

Ah where was I ah yes explaining how DEATH had become my friend but that's not really important at the moment I was just given a mission by Zach to find and take down a crime lord through my ear piece but of course it wasn't going to be easy we still have a long way to go. So any way the first thing I do is go try to find more C4 so I can cause a big distraction and also blow my way in to their where house and so I can blow their crystal meth and their dope and weed sky high. So I start running to the CryNet base nearby. I quickly scope out the area from above from the looks of it there was at least 300 strong soldiers in that base and at least 100 super soldiers. Those bastards were big and tough and they have heavy as fuck armor and going to hand to hand combat with them is close to suicidal. So now my best approach is to blow their propane and gas tanks around the encampment the problem I didn't have a sniper rifle. But luckily for me Zach thought ahead and placed a sniper rifle box close to where I was and he had even given me the best tactical sight he could buy and not only was the sniper good but it was a .50 caliber the highest and by far the best next to armor piercing rounds. So I assemble the sniper and take aim and quickly squeeze off three shots at three different tanks and soon enough they are all in panic and I quickly use the rest of the ammo in the clip and I then quickly disassemble the rifle and hide the box so I can grab it later because that type of tech is very expensive. Now while the base was all in chaos I go in and sneak into the store room and grab at least 10 sticks of C4 and get the hell out of there and before you ask I had a duffle bag to carry it all. Any way of course the super soldiers spot me and they run to go get me and they can run just as fast as or faster than me. So now my only escape is to fight them and since I have no gun I'm going to have to go hand to hand. So I stop and hide behind a corner and wait soon enough they come one by one and soon enough they started to surround me the first one threw a punch the second one kicked I ducked under the punch and caught the kick and snapped the leg and slammed my palm into the first ones throat next two guys bombarded me with two kicks and the other picked me up and slamming me on his knee and I heard something crack. Of course when the guy lets me go I can just barely move but strangely two die from some yellow energy and when I look up I see a knight standing on the ridge where I was when I used the sniper and he threw another thing of energy which looked suspiciously like a lighting bolt. He then came down once all the super solders were dead and the knight said "I'm Solare of Astora; and you are?" "Chris Richardson." I answered next Solare asked "would you like to help each other out in JOLLY COUPERATION?" I replied "sure." "Very good then here take this "white sign soapstone." After that he was gone and then I drank an Estus flask and picked up my duffle bag and got the hell out of there next I went back to the hideout and slipped in and of course saw Zach fucking my girlfriend but nonetheless I hide quietly and wait till the moans stop and till I hear them putting their clothes back on and I soon enough hear a door open and close. I then come out and tell Zach what happened "well first things first who was that Solare person?" I ask he answers with "a very close friend." Next I then explode "WHAT THE FUCK MAN HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SCREW MY GIRLFRIEND THAT IVE KNOWN FOR 3 YEARS!" he calmly tells me it was all her idea. I then say "well any way we've got problems, they are making super soldiers and they are getting stronger and I have yet to go blow the crime lords' drug stock up." He replies "well go grab some rest I'm going to ah go for a walk and think some stuff through." He was about to leave when I grabbed a pistol and said "here take this you may need it out there." Gradually he took it and expertly ejected the clip like he taught me and slapped it back up into the receiver and loaded a round into the chamber. With that he left.

**Dear all readers I know this isn't exactly DARK SOULS but its interesting right and any way I figured out how to add more chapters so HOBY HO LETS GO oh and one other thing review PLEASE. TheDeadArtist**


	3. TRAP!

HELL'S Soul Journey

Chapter 3

Well now back for some more of my interesting life. Well from where I left off was that Zach left to go for a walk to think things through and I gave him a pistol. After that he walked off but that aside he came back about two hours later mildly drunk because he was singing "FUCK YOU I'M DRUNK AND THERE'S NOTHING BETTER FUCK YOU IM DRUNK." Of course it was because he and my girlfriend just screwed but there were other reasons I don't really understand or know but any way when he got back it was ah a real loud shouting match between him and his mom I was there because well yeah I was hiding again. But when he got into his room which is where I was hiding he said "hell you can come out now but still be quiet." When I came out I asked "what do you want to do?" he said "we are going to go prime those C4 charges and go blow 'em to kingdom come and then to take on the crime lord." I replied "you come with me NO not going to happen your still alive and cant come back to life I can!" next thing he said is "who was the one who trained you in hand to hand and weapons who taught you how to fight till your last undead breath." I had to answer "you did and for the record she can be yours if she's happy with you." He responded with "I knew you'd say something like that and trust me this is where we go to fight together as a team here got it and don't worry I got something to protect me; he then said "computer bring up NANOSUIT 2.0 and in his closet opened up a chamber with a suit displayed and then he deactivated the locks and had the computer disassemble the suit then reassemble it on him and he said "I can be super strong super fast and it can turn me invisible." And all I could say was "wow how did you get that." He told me that he built the suit and any way the entire chamber had weapons galore and he had assault rifles and pistols and sub-machine guns and all types of grenades MK-7 fragmentations and MK-16 flash bangs and yeah he had it all he even had home made guns that took parts from other guns. "So he asked; how do you like it?" I replied "I love it dude and lets get going." By the time we had finished picking our primary and secondary weapons and our grenades we headed down and out the front door and we both quickly ran full speed to the warehouse and soon enough we were on top of the hill over looking the place. Zach used his visor ability to check the ground for enemies and for ammo crates and from earlier recon I gave him a report on where the drugs were stored near the basement of the warehouse and he marked that area and then we got up he then signaled for me to take the side while he went in invisibly. I heard over our communications that he snapped three necks and stabbed a 4th. With that I move forward and I come around a corner wall and I sweep around and check my corners as I was taught to do and I find nothing but then some thing catches my eye and I turn on my light on my gun and I look at what I saw: it was the crime lord disfigured and fucked up. I quickly keyed my comm. Thankfully Zach answered "what why did you break radio silence?" I replied "because this place has gone to shit we need to go now those guys you killed have probably been placed there this is a trap we need to…" I was cut off by an EMP pulse shutting down my earpiece and of course Zachs' suit worked off stuff that could be shut down by an EMP pulse and about two seconds later I was knocked out.

**Hello readers I know my chapters are short but I hope you are all enjoying this story PLEASE REVIEW. TheDeadArtist**


	4. Escape

HELL'S Soul Journey

Chapter 4

Well you remember last you checked in I was knocked out and now well now I've woken up into a shit hole. I look around and I see my stuff my armor and guns and grenades and my ear piece so of course I'm hand cuffed to a chair where I don't know. What time I don't know that either but I'm guessing that it's been at least three or four hours by the way did I mention that my whole left side hurts. At this point I've been here for another two hours. The more I wonder what they did with Zach and his NANOSUIT speaking of him his mom is probably freaking out about where he is and well my parents *flashback*

[Ring ring]-"Mrs. Richardson your son didn't come to school today." "Well now that's incredibly strange because he was supposed to be there today with a friend Logan King." "We have Logan here with us and he said your son went for a walk last night and never came back to his house and he came to us wondering if he went home or something." "Ok well thank you Mr. Nixon" seconds later [beep beep beep]-"honey our son is missing he didn't come home last night and he went for a walk last night and never went back to his friends house." And then Zach told me he made a cast of my body while it was normal still and left it there in the alley and dragged me back up to his house where he hid me and then he went to school where he had been called down to Mr. Nixon's' office where he listened in and then learned who it was who he tried to save the night before.*end of flashback* finally I heard voices and then some one opened the door and then the CryNet soldiers walked in and I thought _awwshit why the goddamn fuck did we have to fall for that trap_. Next one big guy punched me right in the gut and next they asked "who the fuck are you, you freak?" I answered as normal "I AM HELL!" they grew mildly more nervous at that and then they asked "are you the one responsible for that base attack earlier?" and of course it had been two people but maybe they weren't sure about that yet but next I said "no that wasn't me and to be honest with you the people don't think your doing a very good job at taking out those crime lords." They answered with "we are doing a better job than you think we already got the main problem around here." That all of a sudden made me think that maybe those gang members weren't just going for money or a random hit they could have been tracking me and trying to find the right time to strike. So then they start to try and take turns punching me and of course I move and break the rope bounding me and then I duck under a kick and block a punch and I kick the big guy then I jump on top of him and pull his neck till I heard a crack and then I grabbed a guy and knee him in the gut and then a guy tries to come kick me I quickly bring the other guy around with me and I use him as a shield and then I throw the guy to the ground the other one tries to grab my head I quickly step back and kick upwards and my foot connected with stupid morons head and I hear a crack and I see brains splattered all over. Next I walk out the door and I see a hallway I quietly listen and I hear guards coming I quickly hide behind the wall and when they are close enough I swing out and slam my hand into the first ones throat and the other one I grab and slam against the wall and I ask "where is my armor and weapons stored at, and where is the other person I was with?" the guard answered but when he reached the point on Zach he said "who there was no one else." I told him thank you for the information and then I took his pistol and I shot him right in the head and then I ran off in the directions he told me but thoughts were buzzing around in my head how did Zach get out of there he only just got warned by me seconds after before I got knocked out but never mind that he got out that's all that matters right about now. After I made it to the armory I put on all my old armor and grabbed my grenade SCAR and I grabbed my grenades and then finally my ear piece. I then clicked it and sent a code through the clicks to Zach if he could hear it he would understand. I then quickly check my area and I go out into this open out side area from the look of it the had a base nearby where I was but something didn't make sense to me why would they go through with killing the crime lord if they could've booked him and me but they killed him instead something wasn't right. Well next I looked around for street signs and I saw some alright but where I was wasn't going to be easy to get back from I was in point Camden in NJ the worst place ever and from listening it seemed as though the gangs weren't going to be a problem tonight though so the first thing I did was go back into the base and to find a computer and when I found one the first thing I did was go online to to find Zach and yes he friended me and I went sure and added him I never knew how much that would be useful. Next I told him where I was and we talked I asked how he got out and he told me as soon as he heard the word trap he hauled ass and got the fuck out of there any way he said he couldn't help me here I would have to figure my own way to get back to Bound Brook NJ although a plan was already forming in my head. I was going to hot wire a car and drive and before you think oh dear god don't worry I got my blue card from my drivers Ed teacher before I was killed and now I've actually got to drive it shouldn't be that hard right well considering I could drive a moped I'd rather take one of those. And luckily I found one first I checked how much gas it had it was full. Next I needed the keys which I didn't have but I did have a paper clip so I used that to turn on the engine and then I got on and I drove and got out of there it took me close to two hours to get out of there and to navigate back to bound brook but I did and then I drove up to Zachs house. I then hid the moped in their back yard and then I went in through the side door and then I quietly walked up the stairs and I crawled to my hiding spot in the closet and I fell asleep with my gun at my side and with all my equipment.

**Thank you, readers for going this far and bearing with my mistakes and what not but still NO REVIEWS PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEWS. TheDeadArtist**


	5. infiltration

HELL'S Soul Journey

Chapter 5

Huh what oh right I left the goddamn recorder going while I slept. The first thing on my head is well what am I going to do and how I'm going to fix our fuck up. On another note Zach was out he was like way before I got home. Thank god that it was Friday because if he had another day of school after this night I'd have to make sure he didn't fuck any one up or get too pissed off.

That aside I think I'm going to have to go back there. And another thing on my mind is that I think I'm keeping the moped I stole and of course it will be hot for a while but I think I could manage it. Thankfully I had time to think on what I wanted to do with my undead life as of right now. And no it wasn't good I wanted to hunt down the people responsible for my death and to tell my parents and possibly maybe even my Jessica. But eventually I put aside all thoughts and then I move out of my hiding spot and head out and hide the moped better and then I head out on my daily patrol of the area thankfully there were no problems today

Soon enough though I hear Zach over the earpiece he tells me that he may have found a lead in to what happened and to how I got captured and I also told him that I had suspicions on to weather or not CryNet was helping the local crime lords. But the main reason I got captured was because (this is my theory) they figured that I was getting too close about their operation with the crime lords and that I was planning on exposing them.

Well anyway Zach told me that I was to go in hot to the next base and look for cash and drugs and evidence on their hard drives that connected them to the crime lords and some where I must find who went out of their way to kill me and my family and every one but my girlfriend. I've really got nothing left to lose so I go in and I scout the area out and it looks like the place was filled with soldiers and that was it so I cocked my GRENADE- SCAR and I went in. the first thing I did was go throw grenades at more propane tanks and soon enough I found something I thought was really rare THERMITE I was like oh hell yes I can cause major destruction with this so I then put it carefully with my C4 sticks and I moved forward and I ran behind cover just as the retards were going to start shooting at me a few clips later they were slowly shooting my cover away and then I blind fired over and shot several in the head and some in the chest.

I then use my under barrel grenade launcher (CAUTION SHOOTS VERY EXPLOSIVE 40mm ROUNDS) and wipe the rest of the soldiers in my way to their complex. Of course once I get in its going to be close quarters fighting with guns and yes hand to hand combat. "I'm in." I say over my earpiece and after that I hear Avenged sevenfold over the earpiece. Yes I loved them when I was alive but that aside I still had a job to do so I went in and checked my corners and I ejected my clip and inserted a new one. I then ran down the hallway and I smacked two soldiers down and then I turned quickly and shot one in the head and I did my best to shoot the other but I only nicked around where his lungs were but that would stop him from yelling for help so it was good enough for me.

At this point I only had like three clips left and one grenade and two under-barrel grenades then I was going to have to switch to my MAJESTIC revolver like pistol (point being it was made by CryNet.) next I was going to find the computer room and then I was going to have to hack in and neither of those things were going to be easy. Mostly there were few guards around, probably because they were all outside when I attacked so maybe this might be easy I thought but I was amazingly wrong on how easy it was going to be.

TheDeadArtist is back people and I mean back no more SPYROXCYNDER shit im back and its DARKSOULS CRYSIS shit from here on out baby HELL YA


	6. The Art of close combat

Hells soul journey chapter 6

By the DeadArtist

Going through the CELL facility I saw and found various things and you know my mission from my last recording I was to storm this place hack hard drives and pretty much kick some ass oh and possibly find out who had wanted me and my family dead in the first place. And as a side note these crytek CELL guys were here to supposedly help us (yeah right) now from where I left off I had been thinking that It was going to be incredibly easy to keep getting in and forward into the encampment since the fuck heads were busy outside trying to figure out where I went. Of course though it would only take them a matter of time before they figured that I had gone inside. Now after rounding a corner I saw through some bulletproof glass a portal and I keyed comms and said "hey what sort of experiments do they pull off and do here because I found a portal here and it looks like it leads somewhere." He responded with "heh I would guess that probably leads to the future and what not so yeah I know you tend to blow shit up but ah don't blow that up." I answered with "future really they understand that type of quantum physics to generate a portal; also I don't always blow everything up." Then all I got on the other end was laughter and then he said "alright keep to primary mission we will check that portal soon." So with that I kept going running down hallways and after two right turns and a left I encountered two super soldiers and close quarters and hand to hand with these big fuckers really did not brighten my day so first I shot two rounds into one knee each and savored the blood that came spurting out of these fuckers then slung the SCAR on my back and kicked hard upward towards the closest ones head and connected and his head went back and then I grabbed the other ones arm between my arms one behind and on top near the elbow joint and brought it down hard and heard a snap then I quickly went behind the first one and grabbed the head and twisted till his head went all the way around and he was done then I punched through the seconds throat and then I pulled my hand out and wiped it on the dead guy and unslung my SCAR and headed to the computer room and what awaited me would be really surprising and also scarring me for the rest of my undead life

So I hope you enjoyed that part of it now mind you when I wrote this part in school today I had to make several changes to it as I wrote because some things just needed to be better than it was when I originally wrote it thanks to all who read although some reviews would be nice TheDeadArtist


	7. Leaving Town

HELL'S Soul Vengance chapter 7

By: TheDeadArtist

So I entered the main computer room and started the decryption program. I then checked the supplies I now had were 1 and a half a clip left for the SCAR and 1 grenade and 2 underbarrel grenades and the 6 sticks of C4 plus the sticks of THERMITE. Of course as soon as the program hit the first firewall the alarm rang loud so I set up my self for siege I ran out to the hallway and set some proximity mines (I found them along the way) then I set up with my SCAR and waited. Three minutes later I heard an explosion and I came up from where I was hiding and emptied the full clip into the bunch of CELL soldiers then I switched clips and fired the remaining rounds then I drew my combat knife from its sheath. I also quickly flicked my wrist and a blade slid out of its hidden sheath. I quickly drank an Estus flask and went to work. I cut through one like butter and slashed another's leg. I quickly kicked a man who was closing in on me I then noticed that he was carrying a NANO SWORD (special swords that give the user enhanced reflexes.) I then decided to look around me and just as the daily dose of DOOM would have it they all had NANO SWORDS. So I listened harder for the sound of air friction (air hitting an object.) the first attacked with a downward slash and I rolled under and threw my combat knife up into his chin, it killed him instantly. Quickly I grabbed my knife as I got into position again. I heard a second sideways slash and ducked like Toby Migure in Spider-man. After his swing missed me by mere inches I snap up and slice his wind pipe; while my combat knife was buried in his esophagus I grabbed my MAJESTIC and shot three of the men dead in seconds of each other. I then slipped my combat knife back out and caught a NANO SWORD on the blade and I kicked that guy in the stomach then came around and stabbed one in the face one in the heart and kept going flowing faster and faster as with each move and soon they were all dead (all in all there must have been at least 30 bodies not counting the ones that got shot.) and at the right moment I heard a ding and I knew the computer was done with that I ran over and downloaded all the files to an external hard drive (I had one specifically for this op) then I sprinted full speed out of there. As I was running through the hallways out I felt something burning onto my left hand but I had no time to look now; as soon as I got outside I started pillaging the dead for SCAR and MAJESTIC ammo also some grenades didn't hurt either I found 3. after looting I ran to the nearest APC and drove back to base thankfully no traffic or resistance were on the roads although there was some radio chatter but nothing about what just went down. There in the APC I looked at my hand it showed a symbol that looked like an A with humps on both sides with two underlays underneath. I at the moment had no idea what the symbol meant or what it stood for. Oh I probably forgot to mention the fact the town was very close to getting martial law over its head which was why there was no traffic or pedestrians around. Anyway I when I got back to base I snuck in like usual and when I entered Zack's room he smiled and said "welcome to the Assassin Brotherhood!" he said this as he brought up my left hand I asked "what do you mean?"

"You know that game assassin's creed?" I nodded my head then he continued "well your one of them." He then told me the Creed _nothing is true everything is permitted_ and then the three tenants that went with it. Finally he told me shit hit the fan here and that we were moving up to Pennsylvania with his dad. I asked "why?"

"because of my step-dad I can not take his bullshit any more and I no longer want to live here."

"alright then so I'll need help getting supplies and gear ready and I will need a way of transportation."

"easy I'll help you and I'll have the supplies stored and hidden with me and you will use the moped you stole; I already took to swapping the plates and re-did the engine to now put out 150ccs; also I have something for you."

"Ok what do you have for me?"

"you know that NANO SUIT I have?"

I nodded my head again

"well I built one specially for you."

I honestly would have looked shocked if my face was able to move I answered with "may I try it on and test it out?"

"yes but I'm going to warn you the feeling is amazing at first but soon it fades away and you can only think about the battles before you and the ones you have yet to face." With that he opened up the secret chamber that held the N2 and my N2.2. I helped him take it out so he could bolt me up into it and DEAR FUCKING GOD I thought I couldn't fell pain being undead and all; holy shit was I wrong. Now after the pain I felt really really good all my pain went away I saw what you might call a HUD in a video game but I felt something imprinting it in my eyes so I guess it would be a BUD (Brain Up Display) that's what I call it from there on out. So two minutes later I was in fully and suddenly I heard "NANO SUIT boot up intergrating new DNA profile Diagnostics report." All this was said by a rough gravely voice. So then I read the report on my body and of course in big red flashing letters LIFE SIGNS NEGATIVE. That reminded me of my situation being undead and all but then we tested the cloak ability by seeing if I could get outside downstairs undetected by Zachs' parents he followed me outside where we then went to the park and tested the armor function by having really hard baseballs at the suit; I felt nothing at all. We then tested power mode a combination of speed and strength modes of the original NANO SUIT. Finally after testing the suit we head back to the house and start putting gear and supplies in hyper cubes (cubes with infinite amount of holding space.) Zach discovered this tech by analizing the NANO SUIT. With all that done I we both went to where we sleep and went to bed and with that I'm done recording for now.

Well things are certainly going somewhere granted it's out in the middle of nowhere but whatever any way I'm tired tonight so I'm done writing tonight maybe tomorrow but for now I'm done happy reading and what not TheDeadArtist


	8. Chapter 8 rememberance

HELL'S Soul Vengeance Chapter 8

By TheDeadArtist

So when I wake up to sun in my face my first thought was: _did I finally die and go to heaven._ (Not that I really deserve it any more.) Then I realized it was the sun. I got up and started for downstairs (no one else was up) I then went outside, sat on the steps, and just looked at the world and things around me. I figured that soon I would not get the chance or time to do so further on. I eventually found my self-reliving the nightmare that was my death. The reason I died was because I took that walk of course I was going to go back to my friend's house; but I did not really get that chance. Ironically, I took that walk that night because I had wanted to see the beautiful colors of the sky. After thinking for a few minutes I remembered a key fact … my father had told me very important and crucial information on his current detective case. It then all made sense, why I was killed not to mention my parents murders. It was like figuring out something hard then realizing that it was in front of your face the entire time. What he told me was that he had found a lot of incriminating evidence against Cry Net's illegal deals with gang leaders all over the United States. Then he and my mother were killed so to speak. Then I remembered how I learned about my parents murders. One of the few days Zack gave me to rest while he went to school; and I needed to heal somewhat considering we sparred the night before_. So while he was gone I turned on the TV and flicked through pointless cartoons (stuff I probably would have enjoyed if I was still alive.) so I figured I would catch up on the news. I thought since I was undead brushing up on current events couldn't hurt considering I never did back in 6__th__ grade with Mr. Sepkowski. Therefore, when I got to my desired news channel they talked about a few new science breakthroughs and some bullshit sob story. Finally me they said, "The Chris Richardson case the murder two months ago in Bound Brook New Jersey with that poor teenage boy has been re-opened just two days ago his mother and father Kristen and Dave Richardson were found dead in their house. Therefore, as asked the chief of police has officially re-opened the case and has been re-named the Richardson case._ _After hearing all that I shut the TV off and dropped to my knees I really had lost every thing at that point_. So there I was on those steps remembering and lost in thought. With that, I then walked back upstairs. I walked in to Zack's room where I found him awake and reading on his kindle. I asked, "May I go see my parents' graves?" he looked up and said, "You will never need to ever ask my permission to go do that; but please be careful out there." I quickly ran to the cemetery where it took me about 10 minutes to find my parents graves. I sat there for a while and spoke to air; I guess it helped with the pain. I only stayed for a few more minutes and in that small amount of time, I swore to avenge my death and my parents' deaths. With that, I headed back. When I got back, Zack said, "Alright it's go time HELL go onto one of the main roads." I grabbed the moped kick started it and headed to the part of town that I knew they would be going through so I could follow them. About 10-15 minutes later, I got the three clicks over comms to start looking. I had to find a 2004 ford focus zx5 as if that wasn't hard enough it was of course grey. Luckily, I saw it because I saw Zack in the front seat so I kick started the moped again and started following. We drove for approximately another 15 minutes when we arrived. I waited a couple more minutes and then headed around the corner so I could hide the moped in the woods. Three days passed, I had become a regular at the stores in town. Now Zack and I had been communicating over the three days. Soon enough though the three clicks came over comms and of course, when they came I was busy smoking weed at the time. I figured since I was already dead there was no possible way I could get any worse. When those clicks came, I quickly put out my pipe (I thought if I was going to smoke then I might as well as be classy about it.) I then put it in my ammo pocket. Then for the third and final time I, kick started the moped and I watched and then followed them up the hill and forward. This drive took about three hours with stops for dinner (thank god my balls were starting to die and fall off.) finally they stopped in front of a knick-knacks shop. I stayed and waited until they had everything out of the car. Therefore, I then snuck up the apartment. Once in I had to locate Zack's room not that it was hard to find cause you walk in and you walk past the kitchen and bam room to your left. When I went in to his room, he already had the gear set up and the decryption of the files I had downloaded back at that base. Mostly everything had been set up including the weapon and NANO-SUIT chambers. I finished observing and asked "Any missions boss?"

"no not at the moment."

"alright then I want to go recon any nearby CELL bases."

So after getting my gear on and weapons prep done I went off. So I got there and of course as soon as I took a position to check it out I was bombarded by fire and I kind of need to think it all through.


	9. Chapter 9 Discovery

Hell's Souls Vengeance

Chapter 9: Discovery

By: TheDeadArtist

So it's been at least an entire day since I last recorded anything of what has happened to me. The last I remember I was off to go recon the nearest cell base. Now I left off because I needed to remember this chapter clearly. So the minute I got near the C.E.L.L base and started checking things out and looking from above on a cliff I was spotted from one of the sniper nests and from that point shit hit the visceral fan of shit from the shit god himself. So of course, the sniper fires a shot from his DSG-1 rifle and almost hit me; he had just barely missed. Now as soon as that happened I hid behind the huge rock and blind fired back now with the NANO-SUIT that I have it is incredibly trivial to pick them off. It was like jock itch; you think it's all gone then it comes right back with a raging itch too. This firefight felt like that just without the itch. So my only complaint was THEY JUST KEPT COMING! Eventually I decided to retreat & regroup because I was pinned down and just about out of ammo so I sprinted down the hill and back to the moped and kicked it on and straddled it and revved the engine and sped down the road onto the highway. When I got back to the apartment I headed for Zacks room and when I entered he said "not easy is it; that aside it's time to discuss their plans which in all honesty scare the living shit out of me. (There we go with the shit jokes again and those were his words not mine.) Therefore, I replied with "so what are their plans?"

"Ah nothing much just world domination of the future."

"Oh ok that's all really… WHAT THE FUCK world domination; are you freaking kidding me of the future no less too.

"Ok ok bro CALM DOWN their only planning to do it through internment camps and basically pretty much how Hitler did things after taking power. In addition, they plan to complete the marshal law. At a point I freaked the fuck out and started rambling; now after my quick breakdown asked, "so I'm guessing you decrypted those files?" his answer, "Yeah I did manage to decrypt them and there is an extensive file on you and your father plus his partner." My reply was "nice I'll read it when I don't have bullets flying up my ass." Now after my crappy joke the two of us started laughing our asses off then we both sat down and played BORDERLANDS 2 and we screwed around I felt like the old me again. It was nice while it lasted because soon enough we had to save and end the game and I had to go to my hiding place; which again was a closet and then Zack went to sleep while stayed up to make this recording for you listeners. I soon feel asleep afterward and I for once dreamed after I died I haven't been dreaming so this was mildly weird and in all honesty I had no Idea what it was about but it was incredibly colorful and the colors were psychedelic and hypnotizing. Now when I woke up I saw Zack sleeping and thought the kid needed it because we've been working hard. Now I quickly found the file that Zack had mentioned I figured that since I didn't have bullets flying up my ass at that current moment I thought I would look. The first part was on my father. It looked like list of things about my father and this is what it said:

**Person: David Richardson **

**Occupation: detective**

**Spouse: Kristen Richardson**

**Bio: he is roughly about "6, 0" and has brown hair and green eyes he is well built and is a firm believer in freedom of choice he is an incredibly loyal friend. Also is always trying to protect or help others but seems to be able to give even what other people consider complete liars and thieves the benefit of the doubt.**

**Age: 38  
><strong>

**Reasons for tail: he has been investigating CRY NET and HARGREAVE & RACH, has been trying to expose our organizations, and has been getting incredibly close our mole in his police precinct has told us that he is incredibly close to getting to get a warrant to seize all documents and anything and all computers.**

**Status: Deceased **

I then checked my file and this one was the same set up and said:

**Person: Chris Richardson**

**Former Occupation: student**

**Former lovers: Jessica Nix **

**Age: 16**

**Bio: this teenager is much like both his mother and his father. He is an incredibly popular kid at school and he tends to; unlike other kids actually be nice to some of the non-popular kids and shows quite a lot of intelligence and like his father is a loyal friend and is always stopping bullies. He tends to enjoy things that kids his age really don't. **

**Reason for tail: His father has told him important things about his investigation and key secrets to our organization.**

**Status: Deceased**

There was one final file on me (they didn't know it was me) it was on HELL this file was of the same format and said.

**Person: only name provided is HELL**

**Occupation: Mercenary**

**Possible lovers: Jessica Nix, Kylie Quartz**

**Age: Unknown**

**Bio: this man is an expert mercenary. He is expertly trained in hand-to-hand combat and in weapon combat. He is "5,9" and is usually seen in SWAT armor with gun holsters on both legs with underarm holsters he also had ammo holsters around the stomach. He seems to have a gallant and sarcastic demeanor and seems to have an interesting humor it's dry and usually ironic. This shows and points in the direction of sociopathic tendancies this could possibly explain his drive.**

**Reason for tail: we would love to have this person tailed but it's just near impossible to get a tail on him although whenever a tail is mildly successful they end up dead about three hours later.**

**Status: Alive**

I finished as soon as Zack woke up and he said "Well you really for once don't have bullets flying up your ass!" I answered back with "oh really cause I still feel a mild burn back there." So with that he got up and put pants on and said "so now we need multiple bases schematics."

"why though; what are we going to I dunno do with them; its not like we are going to go with an upfrontal assault?"

"No we aren't; we are going in stealthily to set explosives so we can blow the support structure around the portal." With that he went to get something to eat and left me with my thoughts and my recorder. Now for the next three we didn't do anything just hang around doing ah what do you adults call it oh yeah: "don't worry son I'm just dancing with mommy!" "IN THE BED!?" I think you can guess what I mean from there. But you I have to have bullets flying at me sooner or later. So with that I'll leave you to listen and get anxious about what happens to me. 


End file.
